


Wrapped in Red

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Christmas Fics! [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Themed Come-ons, First Times, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M, Santa Kink, Sort Of, Spideypool - Freeform, Sweet Wade, This is Smutty but Also Very Sweet, intersex peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Intersex!Peter and Wade have been waiting to move their relationship towards sexy shenanigans, and Christmas seems like the right time to give it a try. Peter is nervous, Wade is patient, there is a visit to a lingerie store, some rather questionable Christmas innuendos, and a happily ever after.Sexy Spideypool Christmas Fluff (and smut, don't forget the smut)(Direct Continuation of my Intersex!Peter Sundays with Spideypool prompt, link is in the fic)





	Wrapped in Red

_(This is a Chapter Two for my Sundays with Spideypool fic[ **EVERY INCH OF YOU**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075685/chapters/37701638) featuring Intersex!Peter dating Wade and being nervous about getting naked after being made to feel like a kink/fetish from his previous partners)_

*************************

“What about this one?” Peter held up a Christmas sweater to Wade’s shoulders. “It’s on sale, fitted enough to show off your muscles and is fairly festive.”

“Festive and  _boring_.” Wade smacked the sweater out of Peter’s hands. “I don’t see why we have to buy a new sweater anyway. what’s wrong with my Jingle My Christmas Ball’s sweater? It’s also fitted, muscly, and festive.”

“Literally everything is wrong with that sweater and you know it.” Peter gave Wade a quick kiss and went back to digging through the rack for a sweater in Wade’s size. “Aunt May wants us to take a nice picture for Christmas and nice pictures don’t include tacky sweaters with sexual wording or terrible innuendos.”

“Y’know Pete, sometimes I think we don’t have anything in common at all.” Wade plopped a Santa hat on his head and set it at a jaunty angle, primping in front of the mirror a few times. “We disagree on what innuendos are, and our fashion sense is entirely different. I’m starting to feel like those things might be a deal breaker.”

“We have different ideas of fashion sense because you have zero fashion and zero sense.” Peter corrected and pulled the hat lower over Wade’s ears. “And I didn’t complain when you wore that absolutely terrible Halloween sweater or about the turkey feather suit you had for Thanksgiving, so I think I can draw the line at terrible Christmas sweater, yeah?”

“Ugh, fine.” Wade blew out a deep breath and grabbed handfuls of shirts off the rack. “I’ll go try these on, narrow it down to a few good ones and you can pick, alright?”

“Thank you, baby.” Peter stood on his toes and gave him a real kiss this time, pressing their bodies tight together and drawing it out until Wade was making a sort of  _hnghhhhhh_ noise against him. “I’ll come find you in just a minute.”

“Uh–” Wade cleared his throat. “Uh yep. Yep. Come find me.”

Peter blew him another kiss and Wade  ~~walked~~ stumbled towards the dressing room, counting to ten about eight different times so he would keep his mind on trying on clothes and not on how good Peter had felt up against him and  _definitely_  not on how badly he wanted to drag Peter into the dressing room and do something that didn’t involve pants.

It had been a few weeks after all, since the whole “but wait I have a vagina” talk that had started with Peter in tears and ended with Wade a little confused but entirely supportive and both of them coming to a tentative agreement to take their kissing-and- hand- holding-only-relationship to something a little more naked and a lot more physical.

And while things had definitely gotten a lot more physical–  _hello_  early morning blow jobs and getting off together when they had free time during patrol–there hadn’t been any nakedness at  _all_  on Peter’s part, and definitely no sex. Not real sex anyway. Not the kind that Wade thought about every time Peter bent over in front of him.

And it was fine, really it was. Wade had meant every word when he told Peter they could wait for sex or even skip sex altogether if that’s what it took to keep his boyfriend comfortable.

But if Peter didn’t stop rubbing that ridiculously hot body up against him every time they kissed, Wade’s wrist was going to break from all the  _self-soothing_  he’d been doing lately.

It was fine. It was. Wade just needed to remember to pick up some extra slick lube on the way home because things were starting to  _chafe_.

“Baby?” Peter popped up beside him and Wade about jumped out of his skin. “Are you alright? You’ve been standing in front of the dressing room door just staring at it for like three minutes.”

“Uh you know–” Wade scrambled for a reason that wasn’t ‘ _I was thinking about you naked again_ ’. “–mirrors. Mirrors are rough, you know? There’s a reason I don’t usually try on clothes in store.”

“Oh.” Peter’s eyes flickered in sympathy. “I didn’t think about that. Well, do you want me to go in there with you? We can share a dressing room and I’ll make sure you don’t feel self conscious.”

“Baby boy, if I have to see you undressing I might actually implode.” He said dryly. “Let’s keep to separate dressing rooms so I don’t maul you, yeah?”

“Oh.” Another flicker through those dark eyes, but this one was hot enough to make Wade  _sweat_. “Well we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

He stood on his toes and gave Wade another kiss that made the merc’s knees weak, and sashayed that pert perfect drool worthy ass into his own dressing room.

“Settle down boy.” Wade said, looking down at his pants regretfully. “Not today.”

***************

It took eighteen different outfit changes and almost three hours, but two sweaters were finally deemed appropriate enough and Wade all but dragged Peter out of the story, desperate to be out from all the clothes racks and pushy sales people and whatever terrible cologne was being sprayed over by the make up counter.

“Wait wait wait. Do we need lunch?” Peter asked as they passed the pretzel stand. “I think I need lunch.”

“You don’t need lunch.” Wade tugged him along faster, wanting to get out of the mall and back to his apartment so they could  ~~get somewhat naked~~  snuggle. “And pretzels don’t count as lunch anyway. We established that during the whole donut- cake-apple fritter discussion.”

“You’re right, I don’t need lunch but I  _definitely_  need a pretzel.” It should have been annoying how little strength it took for Peter to stop Wade in his tracks, but it was only ever funny that Peter weighed all of one hundred and fifty pounds and could redirect Wade simply by shifting to his other foot.

“Oh my god.” Wade  _acked_  a little when he was suddenly  _not_  moving forward anymore, but gave Peter an indulgent smile anyway. “Alright. Whatever you want, Pete.”

“Aw, that’s why I love you.” Peter grinned triumphantly and scanned the pretzel menu quickly. “I think I want a–”

“He wants a jalapeno and cheese pretzel because it’s the same thing he always orders.” Wade told the kid behind the cash register. “Even though I have complained multiple times about what it does to his breath.”

“You complain but you still kiss me.” Peter retorted. “So what’s the problem?”

“I’d complain if I wasn’t always itching for some lovin’ from—. ” Wade’s voice trailed off as he spotted the store just behind them. “Hey you know what? I’ll be right back, Snookums. Come find me alright?”

“M’kay.” Too intent on his pretzel, Peter wasn’t paying attention to where Wade went, and a few minutes later he certainly wished he  _would_  have been paying attention because walking through a lingerie store with his pretzel and cheese wasn’t what he’d planned on doing today.

“Uh, Wade?” Peter averted his eyes from the  _shockingly_  busty mannequin in the front window and stood on his toes to scan the racks for his boyfriend. “Wade? Where the hell are you?”

“Christmas section!” Came the answering shout, and with a sigh and a bite of his pretzel, Peter started winding his way through the displays, dodging hangers full of thongs and trying to avoid having his eye poked out by other nipply mannequins.

“Uh, hey.” He found Wade in the middle of red-and-white Santa themed lingerie. “Why are we in here and what are you doing?”

“Looooooook what I found!” Wade straightened up and held up a dress that was barely a dress– no more than six inches of red velvet and white trim connected to a matching red-and-white bra top by a strip of lace. “What do you think? Do you love it? I love it. It’s what Mrs. Claus would wear if she was in a porno.”

“I can confidently say I have never put any thought into that sort of thing but it doesn’t surprise me that you have.” Peter sighed and crammed another piece of pretzel into his mouth. “Why are you thinking about Mrs. Claus in a porno, Wade?”

“Well normal couples do fun Christmas themed lingerie.” Wade shook the outfit in front of Peter hopefully. “Tis the season to be jinglin’ some bells, ya feel me? And nothing says  _ho ho ho_ like a slutty Mrs. Claus dress…?”

“Oh.” Peter’s eyes flew open wide. “Oh my god. You mean for one of us to wear? Oh my  _god!_ ” His face turned bright red and he turned up his coat collar to try and hide it. “Slutty Mrs. Clause? Really?”

“Think what you want, but I know I’d look great it in.” Wade ignored the  _eep_  of embarrassment Peter made and held the “dress” up to his body. “I mean sure, it’s a tad bit short. A smidge too tight. Maybe has a dash of ‘ _I wear this on the corner with thigh high boots_ ’ to it, but you’ve seen my gams, baby boy. I am going to  _rock_  this.”

Despite the absurdity of the entire situation, Peter felt a thrill run through him at the thought of seeing Wade in something that was barely anything at all.

They’d been taking things fairly slow together, it had taken six months just to make it past hand holding and now almost two months later they had yet to even be completely naked together much less doing the sort of thing that they both really  _really_  wanted to do.

Peter was the problem, he  _knew_  he was. Wade could assure him a thousand times that they could move as slow as he needed, but he had seen the  _hunger_  in Wade’s eyes when they would pull apart after kissing, or the flash of disappointment when Peter would come to bed in full jammies or turn down the offer of a shower together.

And really Wade had never pushed the issue. For all the things the merc made fun of Peter for, taking things slow in bed and being intersex had never even been  _hinted_  at. Wade had been patient and sweet and as understanding as he could be, willing to talk whenever Peter got anxious, keeping the lights off when they did mess around so Peter didn’t feel self conscious…

The only reason they were still waiting was because Peter was too nervous, but he knew– he  _knew_ – that he didn’t have a reason to be nervous with Wade.

So Peter chewed at his lip for a long moment, gathering every last bit of his courage before reaching out and taking the dress, holding it up to his own body and glancing up at Wade from beneath his lashes.

“Well um, it seems a little more my size than yours. What– what if I wear it for you instead?”

Wade’s eyes snapped open, but his voice was so very  _very_  soft when he said, “Pete, you said you didn’t want to be treated like a girl when it came to sexy times between us. I’m not going to ask you to wear a dress for me. That’s not– I’m not going to do that. Forget the dress. It was a stupid idea, never mind.”

“Boys wear dresses too.” Peter argued quietly. “I’ve seen you in your Angelina Jolie dress, and that Oktoberfest beer wench outfit and I mean,  _you_ were going to wear the slutty Mrs. Claus thing, so why couldn’t I?”

“I just want you to be comfortable.” All the teasing was gone from Wade’s expression now and he was almost whispering. “We still haven’t really crossed  _that_  line together and the first time we do I want you to be—“

“I know, and I love you for that.” Peter interrupted. “But maybe wearing something distracting and holiday themed will sort of take the pressure off?”

“Yeah?” Wade tried not to sound quite so hopeful. “You think?”

“Well.” Peter blushed again. “It’ll be pretty difficult to be nervous about our first time if I’m wearing something like this and you’re shouting lewd and terrible Santa themed come ons at me, right?”

“I get to shout lewd and terrible Santa themed come ons??” Wade waggled his eyebrows mischievously. “Well if you put it that way…” He stepped forward and cupped Peter’s face to lay the gentlest possible kiss on Peter’s mouth. “Whenever you’re ready, baby boy.”

“I’ll um– I’ll let you know?” Peter squeaked. “Is that okay?”

“No rush.” Wade said automatically, just like he’d said a thousand times before. “No rush, Pete. I’ll wait for you.”

“I’m going to get another pretzel.” Needing some air and to escape the lingerie store, Peter started backing away. “I’ll meet you outside?”

“Yep. I’ll buy this.” Wade held up the outfit. “And maybe a pile of thongs. Also, have you ever thought about wearing–”

“One thing at a time, Wade!”

********************

Ten of the longest days of Wade’s life later, he walked into Peter’s apartment and two very important things happened.

First, he opened the door and was hit with the sweet sweet scent of pie fresh from the oven, definitely apple, probably overloaded with cinnamon, thick ribbons of caramel overflowing the edges.

And second, he saw Peter holding the pie very carefully as he moved it to the window to cool, dressed in the little red Santa dress, the white fur trim just barely reaching his thighs, red lace vivid against his skin, the top stretching across his lean chest and tied with barely there straps around his neck.

“Oh Happy Fucking Holidays to me.” Wade gasped before his knees wobbled and he just about hit the floor. “Peter Pumpkin Pie what the hell are you doing to me?”

“Hey-hey babe.” Peter’s smile was a little sheepish and a whole lot nervous and he played with the edge of the skirt anxiously as he said, “I wanted to surprise you with pie and you know–” he bit his lip shyly. “–this. Um, do you like it?”

“Do I  _like_  it?” Wade was still barely breathing, his jaw practically on the ground. “Baby boy I’m about three seconds from crawling across the kitchen and kissing your feet. You are– this is– I can’t even–”

He threw up his hands helplessly. “I want to say you’re pretty but I know you hate that word. Plus, pretty isn’t even close to how good you look so I need a goddamn dictionary to learn bigger words or a thesaur–whatever or maybe Wikipedia or–or–”

“I don’t hate being called pretty.” Peter cut in with a quick shake of his head. “I mean, I usually do. But I won’t mind it when you say it. Because you’re not doing it just because of–” a vague motion over his lap. “So, um, pretty is okay. Call me pretty.”  

“Yeah?” Wade waited for Peter to nod again and then clapped both his hands onto his face and gushed, “Fucking hell, Pete you’re so pretty in this, I can’t even handle it. Look at your legs under that skirt. And  _god_  please wear velvet more often? And I’m buying you a thousand lace things because you are just.so.pretty in it and I can’t even–” he took a deep breath. “Can I touch you yet? I’m dying over here, Pete.”

“I wouldn’t be wearing it if I didn’t want you to– _glmph_!” Peter made an awkward sort of noise when Wade glommed onto him, shoving him into the kitchen counter and nearly smothering him in a messy, hungry kiss.

“Wade!” Peter laughed and tried to push his boyfriend away but Wade simply latched onto his neck, teeth digging in hard enough to make Peter squeal, blunt fingers gripping at his waist and bending him back into an arch. “ _Ack_! Wade!”

“You look like Christmas.” Wade mumbled into his shoulder. “And you smell like Christmas and you’ve been baking Christmas-y type things and I gotta tell ya Pete, I’ve never wanted to fuck Christmas before but right now I really wanna bury my candy cane in your figgy pudding and–” Peter burst out laughing and Wade kissed him just to shut him up.

“Okay okay okay.” Peter was still laughing when they parted and Wade went back to mauling his neck. “I smell like Christmas and I look like Christmas–”

“Ho ho ho, cuddle bug.”

“Wade!” Peter smacked at the big merc’s shoulder in exasperation. “I don’t care how badly you want to fuck Christmas, or put your candy cane in whatever my figgy pudding is. We’re not doing it in the kitch– _EN_!”

He yelped when Wade simply snatched him up and carried him out to the living room. “Okay.” He couldn’t stop giggling, any nervousness pushed away by how obviously excited Wade was. “Okay the couch is fine.”

“Couch is alright?” Wade fell back onto the cushions and brought Peter down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the trim waist and holding him tight. “Well that’s good because I dunno if I could have walked any further. Definitely wasn’t going to make it to the bedroom now when you got my legs all shaky and everything.”

“You’re legs are shaky? Big strong mercenary slayed by a slutty Mrs. Claus outfit?” Peter feigned astonishment. “How embarrassing! What would the other mercenaries say if they knew?”

“They’d say I met a noble and honorable death.” Wade groaned when Peter shifted closer, tightening those long legs around his thighs. “I mean,  _damn_  sweet cheeks, what a way to go. Slayed by a slutty Mrs. Claus.”  

“You’re ridiculous.” Peter retorted, but he bit at his lip to muffle a sigh as he ran his hands up Wade’s chest to the broad shoulders, humming appreciatively over the muscles, plucking at the shirt teasingly. “Wade. Do you know what I want?“

“I don’t know what you want but whatever it is, it’s yours.” Wade promised over a slow, open mouthed kiss, sucking lightly at Peter’s tongue. “I know this is a big deal for us and I got a little grabby in the kitchen but I’ll slow down. I will. Just tell me what you want.”

“Well if you’ll give me whatever I want.” Peter smiled slyly and leaned in to whisper, “Can I give you a blowjob first? Might take the edge off, give this outfit a little more use, huh?”

“You’re gonna get on your knees in that outfit?” Wade’s voice was hilariously high, his eyes comically wide. “ _Ahhhhmygawd_ it’s like Christmas and New Years and my birthday all at once I don’t even know what to do right now  _ahhhhhmygawd!_ ”

“You’re a dork.” Peter shimmied and wiggled and slid right off Wade’s lap, dropping to his knees in front of the couch. “What’s it going to take to make you shut up?”

“My brain just broke.” Nothing more than a high pitched squeak, Wade barely breathing as Peter reached for his belt. “Fuck me, you look so pretty right now, knees–Santa dress–  _Christ_. You are going to  _kill_  me, Pete.”

“Good thing you’re sorta un-killable, right?” Peter wet his lips just because he knew it would drive Wade crazy.  “Are you hard for me yet, Merc?”

“Oh-ho-ho baby boy, trust me when I say I haven’t ever not been hard around you  _ever_.” Wade declared and Peter smothered a laugh into his thigh, yanking the jeans down until he could get his hand around Wade’s cock.

“So this is all for me then?” A slow stroke from base to head, Peter swiping his thumb over the  _wet_  pooling from the slit. “Hm? Every inch of this?”

“Pete Pete Pete  _wait_.” Wade dug his hands first into the couch and then when he had himself a little more under control, he sank them into Peter’s hair. “Give me a second– holy–”

“You wanna hold me down?” Peter raised his eyebrows expectantly and Wade made a sound like his very  _soul_  was being strangled.

“I can’t tell you how badly I want to do that.” He panted, and Peter grinned knowingly “But no, I mean  _yes_ , but no not right now. Right now I really want you back up here on my lap.”

“What?” Peter scrunched his nose in confusion. “You don’t want a blowjob? But I thought you liked when I…” a slow lick up several inches of Wade’s length. “…did this sort of thing.”

“ _Hnnngh_.” Wade bit at his tongue hard enough to make it bleed. “You’ve  _got_  to stop talking and doing that thing with your mouth or seriously all this fun will be over way too soon.”

Wade patted his lap. “Please? Back up here with me.”

“But I thought you wanted–”

“ _Please_ , Pete.”

“I thought you’d want to take the edge off.” Peter whispered, climbing back into Wade’s lap and pressing their foreheads together. “Thought maybe you’d be able to be gentler with me if you’d already come once.”

“I love you.” Wade sucked in a deep breath and blew it out noisily threw his nose, a calming technique that wasn’t doing  _anything_  to calm  _anything_. “Pete, I love you and the next time you hopefully wear something ridiculously hot for me, yes I would like you on your knees doing that crazy thing you do with your tongue. But today let’s just–” he cleared his throat and held Peter tighter. “I want you right here, okay?”

“I–”

“And I would always be gentle with you.” Wade interrupted. “Always, Pete. Whether I’ve used my plushie like eight times in a row or not at all.” Peter made a face and Wade grinned. “I’m always gonna take care of you so for today– for this time– let me take care of you like this, alright?

“Alright.” Peter leaned in for a slow kiss, not even realizing that he had been tense until he was suddenly relaxing into Wade’s arms. “Yeah. Okay, I’ll be right here. I like this idea.”

“Thank you.” Wade chased the kiss, drawing it out until Peter was shifting on top of him anxiously, whining against his mouth. “Can I touch you?”

“Mr. Wilson, I think you most certainly  _should_  touch me right this fucking instant.” Peter laughed quietly, then sucked in a harsh breath when Wade’s big hands landed square on his ass, kneading over the curves roughly. “God  _yes_ , more of that. I definitely need more of that.”

“Do you want the lights off?” Wade nibbled at Peter’s earlobe, pushed his nose into Peter’s hair to kiss the soft spot at the hinge of his jaw. “Or just a few lights on?”

“The lights are fine.” Peter tilted his head further so Wade would keep nuzzling at him. “I didn’t wear this ridiculously flimsy–”

“–so sexy I could die–”

“– costume to sit in the dark. I want you to see me.” Peter reached back to lace his and Wade’s fingers together, sliding them both beneath the tiny skirt until they landed on his rear. “I want you to see  _all_  of me.”

“You’re sure?” Wade asked hoarsely, smoothing his rough palms over the bare skin, plucking at the tiny string masquerading as a thong. “Pete, are you  _sure_? All of you?”

“Wade.” Peter tipped his head back and moaned when Wade dug his fingers in. “This is the first time I’ve been able to be with someone and not feel sick to my stomach with worry, or anxious over their reaction, or nervous over how it will go.”

“You aren’t nervous with me?” Wade rubbed his nose into the velvet stretched across Peter’s chest so the emotion in his voice wouldn’t be quite so obvious. “Yeah?”

“I love you, babe.” Peter said simply, pushing back into Wade’s palms and then rocking forward until the thick cock rubbed against his own, sucking in a breath when Wade’s fingers tightened into the curve of his ass. “I love you and I trust you and I’m ready to be with you.”

Wade started to speak, but Peter hushed him with a light kiss. “And I know you’re going to treat me right. So why don’t you start doing that less with your words and more with your fingers.” He bit at Wade’s bottom lip teasingly. “Sound good?”  

“Oh.” Wade blew out a deep breath, suddenly feeling like  _he_  was a little nervous. “Yeah, more with my fingers. Come here, baby.”

He kneaded firm circles into Peter’s ass as they kissed this time, teasing at Peter’s tongue when it ventured into his mouth, catching it between his teeth just enough to make Peter moan.

Then he moved to Peter’s neck, mouthing warm kisses at the sensitive spot behind Peter’s ear, along his jawline down to his pulse, a bruise blooming purple and blue against the perfect skin.  

“Fuck me, you’re beautiful in this.” he muttered,  leaving that tempting rear to put a hand at the small of Peter’s back, bending him into an arch before sealing his lips over one of the velvet triangles, pulling at Peter’s nipple until the material was soaked and Peter was gasping, both hands at the back of Wade’s head to hold him close. “So so beautiful, I can’t even believe it.”

“Wade–” Weakly, Peter’s fingers tightening carefully so he wouldn’t hurt Wade’s skin. “ _Please_ –”

“Yeah?” he murmured, switching sides to give equal attention to the other one. “More?”

“Oh god  _please_  more of that.” Peter choked out a laugh at the barest press of teeth against the sensitive skin. “Or you know, lower, whatever. Just don’t–don’t stop.

“I’ve got you.” Wade whispered, humming something quiet and reassuring when his hands landed at Peter’s thighs and started sliding upward, disappearing under the skirt and just barely grazing the edge of Peter’s length before finding the waistband of the thong. “Can I break this?”

“ _Yes_.  _Break it_.” a quick tug and a snap, and Peter cried out a little when his cock sprang free, tenting the tiny skirt. “Ah fuck,  _fuck_  babe I want you.”

“Want you too, Pete.” Wade closed his palm around Peter’s cock, stroking him quickly, loving how the velvet skirt felt falling around his fist, groaning over how soft Peter’s skin was. “You’re going to feel incredible, I can’t wait.”

“Then don’t.” Peter mumbled into his neck, thrusting up lightly into Wade’s grip. “Don’t wait, I’m ready for you, I am.”

“Pete we should–”

“I’m ready for you.” Peter said again, sitting up on his knees reaching back between his own legs. “I wanted to make sure I was–ah–ah–ah–” he panted out a curse as he worked a plug from between his cheeks. “– so you wouldn’t have to worry and–”

“Oh fuck, baby.” Wade wheezed when Peter dropped the plug on the end table, the silicone glistening with lube. “You were wearing– how long have you been– what he–” He wheezed  _again_  when he fit first one and then two fingers inside Peter’s entrance without even trying. “You feel  _amazing_.”

“God, so do you.” Peter whined low in his throat, pushing back against Wade’s fingers. “Want you here, right? I’m ready for you and I want you  _here_.”

Wade muttered another curse when Peter stroked over his cock with fingers coated in the  _slick_  from his hole, squeezing firmly until Wade was throbbing in the slim fingers. “Sweetheart–”

“Been waiting a long time to be together.” Peter whispered, and lined Wade’s cock up to his entrance before starting to take him in a slow slide, inch by inch. “Don’t want to wait anymore, ah  _fuck,_  baby you’re so big oh my  _god_ –”

Wade couldn’t do much more than hold onto Peter’s hips and breathlessly urge him to go  _slow_ , clinging to the very shreds of his tattered self control every time Peter took him a little further.

“Christ.” Peter dropped his forehead onto Wade’s shoulder when their hips finally met. “Its been so long I almost forgot how good this was. I need– I need a minute?” Wade nodded instantly.“Don’t stop touching me, alright?”

“I won’t.” Wade promised, running his nose across a sharp collarbone. “I won’t, don’t worry.”

A tentative touch over Peter’s thigh again, circling the base of his cock and down to his sac, Wade carefully cataloging every expression across Peter’s face.

“ _Mmmm_.” Peter shivered, his cheeks flushing as pleasure started sparking low, down where they were connected. “Keep going.”

Even more careful now, behind Peter’s sac and further back, and Peter sighed shakily when blunt fingers slid along his  _other_  entrance, spreading the soft lips and exploring the sensitive skin.

“Ah Pete–” Wade shuddered when he felt Peter getting  _wet_  against his fingers. “God, that’s so sexy. You feel good baby boy, you look good and feel good and _damn it_ –” he swore when Peter rolled those lean hips, driving just the tip of his finger inside. “ _Shit_ , sweetheart you like that?”

Wade kept the skirt down as best he could so Peter wouldn’t be shy, coming back again and again with kisses, alternating between stroking the slender cock and moving lower to rub the pad of his finger just behind Peter’s sac at the top of the warm crease.

“Right there?” Wade couldn’t help his pleased smile when Peter whimpered over a particularly good  touch, starting to tremble in his arms. “Yeah, that’s right baby, right there?”

“Oh god it’s good.” Peter stammered, lifting off Wade’s cock a bare inch and sitting back, groaning as sparks lit behind his eyes. “Don’t stop.”

“I’ve got you.” Two fingers now, slipping through the  _slick_  and dipping into his body and Peter’s entire body shuddered. “Is that alright?”

“Oh please–please– _please!”_

“Like this, Pete.” Wade settled one hand low on Peter’s ass, encouraging him to  _move_ , feeling the muscles in Peter’s thighs bunch as he lifted up and down. “Perfect, baby, move like that for me, Christ you feel so  _good_ –”

Wade never topped touching him, coming back again and again to the  _warmth_  between Peter’s legs, tugging over his cock until it was staining the velvet skirt, massaging his sac, light fingers where he was the most sensitive until Peter was gasping and whining and writhing for  _more_.

“Fuck me.” he begged into Wade’s ear. “Please please, I need you, I need more than this, come on.”  

The strings of the little outfit came undone, hanging down to Peter’s waist and Wade attacked his nipples again, sucking and teasing and pulling at them until they were red and straining, puffy and  _needy_.

Peter was arching into Wade’s mouth then pulling away to focus on riding him, outright bouncing in Wade’s lap and spreading his legs to take more of Wade as deep as he could, the tiny skirt flipped up uncaringly, baring all of himself to Wade’s eyes.

“Gorgeous.” Wade panted, fitting a hand to the back of Peter’s neck to keep him close for a messy kiss, more sharing air than they were doing anything else, gasping and licking into each others mouths, groaning every time Wade bottomed out inside of Peter’s tight body.

“I’m close.” Wade managed as Peter clenched tight around him. “Baby boy you’re too much for me, you’re gonna have to call me Quick Draw because I don’t think I can wait anymore.”  

“Come for me then.” Peter laughed breathlessly, cheeks flushing and eyes sparking. “Come on, I know you’ll stay hard for me and even if you don’t–” he ground down against Wade. “– even if you don’t you can use your mouth and finish me right?”

“Fuck.” Wade dropped his head back against the couch. “ _Pete_. You’d let me do that?”

“Come for me.” Peter whispered into his ear, the words curling around a quiet purr, flicking his tongue out to catch a drop of sweat from Wade’s brow. “Fill me up. Make me yours. Show me how much you want me, I’ve been waiting so long for you Wade, so long to finally be–”

Wade  _shouted_  as he came, leaving bruises at Peter’s waist as his cock spurted and pulsed, hips jerking as he tried to get even deeper, lost in a daze of  _heat_  and  _love_  and about a million other things that all began and ended with  _Peter_.

“Holy shit.” Peter was gasping, whimpering, wriggling on top of Wade impatiently. “Wade, that’s so good. Jesus Christ, you feel so good, please please please–”

“I’ve got you.” Still riding the wave of his own orgasm,Wade flipped them on the couch without ever pulling out, pinning Peter to the cushion and driving into him.

“ _Yes_!” Peter shrieked with pleasure over that first thrust, and shrieked even louder over the next, throwing one leg over Wade’s shoulder to open himself up even more, yanking the big merc down against him. “Wade,  _yes_ , don’t stop!”

“I’m not stopping, baby boy.” Wade grunted. From this angle, he could actually  _see_  Peter, and he groaned as he dragged his thumb through the wet folds, eyes rolling back when he felt Peter clench around him.

“God you’re beautiful.” he praised and Peter’s cheeks turned red but he didn’t look away. “So fucking beautiful, how did I ever get so lucky.”

“ _Wade_ –”

“Every inch of you is fucking perfect.” He leaned back so his thrusts were shallow, so he could hold Peter open with one hand and touch him with the other, stabbing over Peter’s prostate with every stroke. “So perfect, merry fucking Christmas to me, you are the most incredible– the most beautiful–” Wade ran out of words, didn’t know enough words to tell Peter how lucky he felt just to be here, how much he loved him.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Was all he could say, his voice torn ragged with desire and want and need and– “Gonna come for me?”

“Yes yes make me come.” Peter arched his back and tore his fingers through the couch, shredding the upholstery beneath his nails. “Make me come Wade, I need you I need you–”

Wade stroked Peter quickly, tightening his grip and twisting his wrist, hammering over his prostate with short, sure strokes until Peter was nearly screaming.

Peter’s hands were buried in all that thick hair now, lips slack and mouth hanging open as his body washed in white hot  _heat_ , moaning incoherently as he got closer and closer to his edge.

“Tell me what you need, Pete.” Wade leaned far over Peter’s body, filling him as deep as he could and crushing their mouths together. “Whatever you need.”

“Just you–” Peter’s eyes fell shut and his words started to slur. “Ah Wade I just need you…”

One last touch, one last brush of Wade’s hand, the right amount of pressure and a possessive, hungry kiss and Peter  _broke_.

“ _Oh oh oh—_ ” Peter sobbed as he came, trembling through each ripple and pulse, his lean frame shaking as he held Wade close . “Wade. Wade–!”

“ _Pete_.” Wade almost collapsed on him, pressing as tight as he could into Peter’s body, grinding against him and working the slender cock as it spilled between their bodies. “God _damnit,_  sweetheart. That was amazing. You are  _amazing_.”

“You’re amazing.” Peter leaned up to kiss him. “I love you so much.” He giggled then, quietly at first, but it soon devolved into full on, shoulder shaking laughter. “Fuck me, I love you so much.”

“Laughing after love confessions or sex usually isn’t a good thing.” Wade said, mock affronted, nipping a bite onto Peter’s collarbone. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s not funny.” Peter said over a giggle, throwing his arms around Wade’s neck and tugging him down for a real kiss. “It’s not funny at all. it’s just– I’ve never been able to be with anyone without feeling sick, Wade. I thought I’d never be able to feel sexy or beautiful, or even normal but with you I feel all of those things and it’s  _incredible_.”

“Shhh.” Wade kissed him again. “Pete, it’s okay. We don’t have to talk about this right now, let’s just enjoy the moment.”

“You really do love every inch of me, don’t you?” Seriously then, Peter’s laughter turning to tears in the corner of his eyes. “All of me?”

“All of you.” Wade ran his hand down Peter’s body, through the mess on his stomach and further down to touch him carefully, swallowing Peter’s shaky sigh. “Every single inch.”

“Thank you.” Peter fell back onto the couch with a satisfied moan. “Wade,  _thank you_.”

“What do you mean  _thank you_?” Wade grinned lazily, plucking at the thoroughly ruined Santa dress. “I should be thanking you. Didn’t I tell you this was my present?”

“What?!” Peter shook his head quickly. “No! This is not your Christmas present!”

“Oh well in that case,” Wade waggled his non-existent eyebrows eagerly. “We can call  _eating you out_  my present.”

“Wade!” Peter shrieked when Wade pulled free of him, wasting no time scooting down the couch and parting Peter’s legs. “Wade what are you doing? I am a  _mess_  down there!”

“This is your own fault, Pete, you were the one who told me I could use my tongue.” Wade sent Peter a smile that was just this side of a leer and flipped the skirt over his head as he set to work cleaning Peter with his tongue.

“Wade!”

“HO HO HO!”


End file.
